User talk:Loleil/Archive 3
Table Styles Is there a consistent style sheet I can refer to, css perhaps, that has the list of classes with the colors for tables? I made it a template, but its better for the site if I used css in my table templates instead of hard coding the color into another template. --Tierrie 03:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Well then, I think we'd work just fine. I know css. And I know how to work with wiki-code. What I can't be bothered to do is write up overly detailed descriptions for wikis. So, who I talk to to get access to the wiki stylesheet? --Tierrie 05:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Wow, that's some awesome stuff there. I'm in the middle of some massive changes - converting all the armor pages over to templates. I'll pour over it tomorrow - and if what I need is in it, I won't have to change anything. --Tierrie 06:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: So my twitchy eyed monkey and I looked over the css file. And then the source. And then, after we've both sobered up a little, I discovered that it doesn't really have what I want. How can I get access to modify that file? --Tierrie 19:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Yea, I have discussed with User:Selty regarding this matter and we believed that creature template need to be standardized as the creature template. As you mentioned I will create a forum topic. -- Snfonseka 08:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) if i didn't speak with irving after uldred battle, what am i supposed to do to restore alistair opinion of me? I can't load the game, because i got too far in the game...if you leave the tower after killing uldred you can't find any other mage to help you? Irving vanish? Re: Lore and Spoiler Template Loleil, did I ever tell you you're my favorite admin? No. Really. You are. Thanks for making the change and pointing me towards the spoiler template. I've seen it before, but I have bigger plans for it. Big! But right now I'm fixing the DLC page. And, just in case I forgot, I love the pictures you uploaded too - Memory Band, The Lucky Stone, etc.. They are all going to get used --Tierrie 03:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm about to head out and join my friends for a couple drinks - I put up the changes I wanted to make at my playground. Pretty amazing right? Right! --Tierrie 05:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Ooooh, Loleil is Tierrie's FAVORATE admin. I know someone who's getting something extra in her stocking this X-Mas. -- Maria Caliban 05:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Maria, did I ever tell you, you're my favorite admin? You know what I like most about you? You're funny and flirty. And while I don't know much about you, I'd like to change that. --Tierrie 05:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :: What do you mean -5 approval from you and Loleil? F8 F8 F8! --Tierrie 05:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::So it was all lies? No re-load will save you the 40 approval you just lost . Loleil 08:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm flattered that I had 40 approval to lose. But, I'll make it up to you. For you, I would threaten priests with bodily harm. Repeatedly. --Tierrie 16:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Bee tea dub, I updated the DLC page. I'm only a second-rate wordsmith, so if you'd like to rewrite the descriptions for each DLC, the angels shall sing your praises tonight. --Tierrie 17:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : Bee tea dub dub - Items crafted by Wade page is used as an include. I didn't want to make it a template because in my mind, templates are pages that are used for layouts. "Items Crafted by Wade" is included by all the pages in the list. Pee Esss, HARRO! --Tierrie 10:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) re: Skin It turns out that the "custom skin" that we got was just a cool background image (as part of EA's marketing blitz for DA) that you could only see if you were logged out. I think it was taken down about the same time that the main page trailer was due to be removed (beginning of this week). It looked basically like the background still running at Gamespot. So no real new skin, which means no worrying about having to change template colors. JoePlay (talk) 01:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Changing "Player Character" to "The Warden" Do you need any help with that?--Warden Of The Dales 22:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Changing Player Character to The Warden Sure I'd be happy to. --Warden Of The Dales 23:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) And so I did (: The Qunari Prisoner I've just altered the page on the "The Qunari Prisoner" quest. Could you check it over for me? --Warden Of The Dales 15:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Removing "file" and "image" pre-fix from template image Sure anytime, I love to help out make the wikia look better. Now with this new look it all looks that much more professional. Great job at setting this whole wikia all up and maintaining it, must have cost you a lot of time and effort. So a thanks back to you and all the other admins and mods out here :) --Mytharox 01:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Raw Data / Formula Information I recently joined so that I could add actual numbers and formulas to stuff (I'm using the toolset to examine the game's scripts). I've taken a stab at it by entering a lot of information about Creation Spells. Could you / other people let me know what they like or dislike about my formatting, etc. before I do other stuff? I was thinking about putting a "Data" bullet with subbullets for the raw info, but decided against it. --Various Pickles 03:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Edit: I've also updated the "spells" for the Arcane Warrior. --Various Pickles 05:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Edit: An asterisk (the star you mentioned) is used as a symbol for multiplication in programming languages (seemingly all of them) and whenever formulas are presented in text. I think its commonly known enough to use it without a sidenote. Also, using an "x" instead looks weird. --Various Pickles 16:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Heraldry Okay so hypothetically speaking, lets say you went ahead and made a really offbeat page about say, heraldry. What would you do with it? Hypothetically speaking. Because no one would actually make a page about heraldry. --Tierrie 05:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : Oh, all that whacking about seems like a lot more work than one guy can handle. Its a good thing its hypothetical, like the US budget deficit and not real, like unicorns. --Tierrie 19:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: You complete me.... ah work. You complete mah work. --Tierrie 22:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Item Boxes Based on the new style, I've made some item info boxes. Perhaps you could take a look at it? I've also posted them on the wiki forum. *Template:ItemInfoBox_New - This is the new ItemInfoBox template. *Juggernaut_Helm and Winter's Breath - These are the two old style items I've used in my examples. *Userpage - These are the examples. Friendly greetings from --Mytharox 16:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) : Myth, you might consider using in place of the actual link to the gold piece for future compatibility. In case we ever change the background away from black, hard linking the DAO gold pieces are going to look hideous as they are not transparent. --Tierrie 17:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks Loleil :D We sorted it out, Tierrie added the gold,silver,bronze templates to it and we can add gold=5, silver=10, bronze=20 and the template will then simple put value = 5g 10s 20b with the right coin images.--Mytharox 00:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Massive massive deep linking Why hello my favorite admin. I wanted to share some amazing news - Pwr905 is working on Caridin our resident Golem right? I came up with a brilliant idea. You know those armor items? The ones like Juggernaut Helm, Juggernaut Gloves, Boots of Diligence? There's a hundred of those things and it's not worth the effort to go over each one - especially ones like Dalish Leather Gloves, or Splintmail Gloves. However, Pwr905 can fix up our Golem Caridin so that it can read data files that I will extract. Then, in Golem-time, it will create those pages one by one. I'll will work on a template, and within a fortnight, we can have links to every single armor in game. --Tierrie 23:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Shale Due to Shale originally being a she what do I put down? Because Shale has a more masculine attitude as a golem. So what should it be: he or she? --Warden Of The Dales 23:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) News Update Hi Loleil, there's two significant bits of news - first of all, version 1.01b of Dragon Age has been released. And secondly Blood Dragon Armor 1.1 has also been released. You might want to update the news page with that information and the changelogs. Cheers! --Tierrie 05:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Dragon Age is featured in today's Penny Arcade strip. It has spoilers but its hilarious. Weekend News Update! --Tierrie 19:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Game Data vs. Lore and Other Random Information As you know, I've been contributing a lot of game data (esp. in Spells) recently. On a bunch of the pages I'm looking to edit (the class pages, for example) there is currently a wall of text, most of it completely random lore and references. I think people come wikis (and esp. this one considering Bioware's sucks and the game has no manual) for actual information (i.e. data, formulas, how things work), not to reread the codex. On the other hand, I don't feel like being a jerk and throwing other peoples' work into edit history, even if it is a clusterfuck (in some articles, sigh). Any advice? Example of my predicament: Arcane Warrior Spellcasting - I'm going to effectively gut the article to make an Armed Spellcasting reference page. --Various Pickles 21:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Caridin/Pwr905 Duality Now that Caridin is starting to do larger things, I wanted to clarify something regarding his shutoff button. It is always tricky explaining exactly what you want to say when you don't know the audience that well, so I beg forgiveness in advance. Caridin and I live on the same local network, but on different machines - the end result being we use the same IP to access the internet. So, to the dragon age wiki, we are just the same person (maybe there is some ambiguity in there in that Caridin has bot status, which lets two accounts with the same IP be logged on to the wiki), but the bottom line being that when Caridin is banned, so am I. I'm unsure if there is a way to circumvent this in the administrator options (the message I receive is to the effect that I share his IP; completely understandable, to avoid sockpuppets and stuff); if not, it is not a problem - in the event Caridin messes up, I can easily use another IP to post here informing you (or another admin) that Caridin has been shutdown/fixed/whatever. The philosophy of this message (and possibly others in the future) is trying to cover all bases and avoid any ugly surprises, for everyone's benefit. Thanks. - Pwr905 04:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :This is not directly related, but I forgot to say this before - thank you for adding Caridin to the front page. I'll take that as an approval of the work he did much earlier today (depending on timezone, I suppose). - Pwr905 07:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Finger bone token I need help to get the Finger bone token to enter the suspecious door. Somehow after fighting in the Slum house, I'm not sure I get the key or delete it by mistake. I don't have 50 gold to buy from the book keeper and no diaglog available for the key. Can't talk to any one to get the key. Please help. Dan Re: Block method If I understand it correctly, I believe that on the Block user page, if you uncheck the box next to "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from," this may do what you were wanting. JoePlay (talk) 18:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Template Troubles In an effort to make the rest of my task easier, I'm working on a way of using templates to create the entries for all abilities on their respective pages. The templates themselves are in Category:Ability Templates. An example of the implementation is Flame Blast, which is currently commented out. The templates create the entry just fine, but the problem is that whenever I go back in the edit the article, a whole bunch of blank lines are generated in between and around each template call. When I look at the source of the generated article, its putting in completely random instances of . The templates themselves are not generating this. Any ideas? --Various Pickles 19:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Picture Categories Thanks for the tip, I didn't know about the summary field. I've also seen a few others who started categorizing, like e.g. User:Stezton so we are not alone :) And I just like taking screenshots and sharing them with the wiki and actually I am more or less filling in a few gaps in the wiki as I play my first time through ;)--Mytharox 00:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :D Glad to be of help.--Mytharox 00:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I just noticed, I insert images, a lot of the times, using the 'Add Picture' button in the edit menu. When you use that button, there is no way to add a category as far as I can see.--Mytharox 14:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Table of Contents Lets see, I could say that its amazing. Or that you did a great job. But instead of all that, I'll just say this - talented people make talented things. I'm obviously talking about myself. But I love the make over on the table of contents anyway. SMILEY FACE TEMPLATE. --Tierrie 06:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : bee tea dub, Category:Quest, Category:Gameplay. SMILEY FACE TEMPLATE. --Tierrie 06:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hey, I'm not sure if this wiki has a specific page for reporting vandals, but I thought you should know that I just caught IP 98.89.15.234‎ vandalizing a user page. Thanks!--WouldYouKindly 20:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Totally Gratuitous This one is totally gratuitous. --Tierrie 00:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC). Info Error Could not find Heaven's Wrath said to purchase from Bodahn Feddic at Redcliffe Castle.info my not be exactly correct? i searched the entire area, all floors, everything. --EberScence 07:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Aw that's probably it. i haven't done the landsmeet yet, thanks! Character images Hi, I'm very new on this, tried to put on his page (Ruck) but it seems locked. I'm newbie really on wikis and don't know if this is the real intention, but what I have to do to change his picture, if I may? bug Hi dude.. Im having a issue here, that i simply cant find a solution for, so now i ask your for help... The problem seems to be my mini map. In the dwarwen world, i have only a single location in my Deep roads map, the rest are simply not there. They arent black (like when you are not in the the right exit to travel), the deep road map is simply blank with only the "closest" location from the dwarwen city. I've read from another who had the same problem, and he was told to reinstall the game. I've tried this, and i've also downloaded the latest patch, but without any luck. Someone told him, that he had to COMPLETELY remove all his save games aswell. I hope there is another solution to this bug, cause i cant be sure if this happends again when ive done 90% and have to start all over for the 3rd time maybe. I've played quite along time... actually the dwarwen part to join against the blight is the last thing i need to accomplish. Thanks for your help! New bug I think i may have found a new bug in Dragon Age. The epilogue failed to load and when i reloaded it i went straight to the after-epilogue where you can do the dlc quests. Character Spotlight I have seen that you have removed the "Character Spotlight" from the main page and mentioned as "First of changes proposed in the forums". Which forum thread exactly you are referring to? -- Snfonseka 19:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. But when the main page loads, the "Featured Media" section won't catch the attention of the user since it is in the bottom of the page. So I will move it up to make sure it is in a position which catch the attention of the user. -- Snfonseka 05:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Bug Which one? there are a few--Warden Of The Dales 07:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Bug I still can't believe I lost my epilogue. Now i have to start from before the landsmeet. :( Looks nice. Honestly, I haven't been busy with the wiki the last few weeks, hence you can tell i'm not in trouble. Too busy to handle re-writing any of that information at the moment, got a few months of solid work ahead of me before I can muck around again. Front Page Please let the all the admins know if there any change in the front page and please let us do this in democratic manner. Also please look into my note in Forum:Front Page changes regarding front page changes.-- Snfonseka 12:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Patch Patch 1.02 has been released. Newsworthy! --Tierrie 20:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ban Request Please ban this user --Tierrie 21:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Front Page Thank you and I already gave heads up for the rest of the admins regarding this. I believe that they are already started to participate in this conversation. -- Snfonseka 05:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) A few questions about Pearl and Malificar Just a few questions about it. The Pearl doesn't have enemies, containers and special objects described yet, but they are there. I know from memory there were some people to fight and some chests and goodies to loot, as wel as codex entries. So if there is no header and description, people won't know that it still has to be filled in. You you just removed it all, I don't know if I should do the same in the future or alternatively add a -todo- line in remarks or well something that makes it more clear for people to visit the page and editing on it what is supposed to be known and done and what headers to use? As for the Malificar and many other characters, there isn't a field in the box for rank (boss/normal/etc), , and when fighting 'a Malificar ' in the quest it's a specific enemy, with specific spells, while the page was more to describe the Malificar title, so I suppose it also needs another page Malificar -enemy or something that describes the skills of the Malificar specific enemy, his spells and the tactics to defeat him? :Thank you very much for explaining. And I will add some lines next time then for editors so they can see there is still some info needed. For other pages where I am sure there is nothing, I am currently adding things like Containers - None, Enemies - None, just to make it clear nothing has been found. I have a location template (txt file) I use myself in adding all the pages so far. User:Mytharox/sandbox. And if you want to add that field to the character box, that would be great news indeed :) The character box is locked for me, I cannot put the wanted picture in there even if I wanted too ;)--Mytharox 11:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Game changes in Patches tracking Hi Loleil! Could you please point me out the policy of how the things that were changed by patch shall be presented. For example the dagger damage and archery damage and attack rating calculations were changed by 1.02 patch. Several spells were also changed by 1.02 patch. Re: New Bug Well re-playing it worked I can now watch my epilogue! Yeah unfortunately the Dalish will still come to blows with humans :( Retroactive History See this for reference. *WARNING* - This will take a long time to load. In the course of project Juggies, Caridin did a ... mm ... memory dump to the wiki. There is no need for that to exist (the byte diff is quite large). If it is possible to remove that from the history, it'd probably be a good thing; it won't happen again. Apologies. - Pwr905 Weapon Template So let me tell you a story of a really awesome person and a pedestal. Once upon a time, there was a pedestal. And on it was the most amazing person ever. And one day, that person thought, "hey I can't do all this by myself, I could use some help. because other people have opinions too and aren't at all like the bicyclists you so often run over". So that's the story of me deciding to ask you for feedback on the weapon's template. :) I can't figure out where's a good place to put the wield (1-hand, 2-hand), range, spellpower and runes attributes. I already took off the "speed", and "attribute modifier" in hopes that they will be on the Weapons or Longsword/Dagger/Crossbow page, so no more columns. What do you think? By the way, did I ever tell you.... --Tierrie 17:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : Bee tea dub. The person on the pedestal was me. I stole your limelight. --Tierrie 00:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::@Pwr905, what's this talky talky business. Get back to work! Ka-chew. That's the song of a whip by the way. Because I'm making you work. Get it? Okay I'm done flogging this dead horse now. Its whipped. --Tierrie 00:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC)